Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to audio devices and, more particularly, to mobile audio devices having panel speakers that incorporate structures for damping vibrations to improve acoustic performance.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Mobile devices such as phones generally include earpieces that employ conventional speaker technology to enable a user to listen to an audio downlink signal. In a phone employing conventional speaker technology, audio signals are emitted from a device located internally in the phone, through a hole, and directly into the user's ear.
Some mobile phone manufacturers produce phones that employ panel speakers behind a front display through which the user interacts with the phone. The phones that incorporate these panel speakers generally include polycarbonate back covers that are acoustically coupled to internal portions of the phones, which cause audio signal leakage through the back covers, thereby compromising user privacy.